ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Plumbers' Helpers (John Smith 10)
Story Kevin’s car pulls into an abandoned factory, and John, Gwen and Kevin get out. Gwen: Are you sure this is the place? Kevin: I’m sure. There have been rumors of aliens staying here. If the DNAliens are here, then we’ll find them. John: Good. We’ve got to stop the DNAliens, before they make any big attacks on Earth. (The three start walking in, and two figures are watching in the shadows above.) Figure 1: Oh yeah. A couple more DNAliens are here. Let’s take them down. Figure 2: Okay, but let’s be cautious. There’s three of them and only two of us. Figure 1: No problem. Let’s go. John’s group is walking towards a bridge above them, when two figures come out onto the bridge. One was a bulky alien with red skin, four eyes and four arms. The other was a female XLR8, skinnier in a green suit, and with two fingers and a thumb instead of scissor hands. The two pull out blasters, the four armed one wielding four, and open fire at them. Gwen: (raising magic shield) Ugh! Who are these guys? Kevin: Don’t know, (touching and absorbing concrete) don’t care. I’m going to pound those two in. John: Right behind you. (Activates and slaps down Omnitrix) Mummy Dusk: Mummy Dusk! Mummy Dusk extends his bandages, reeling himself in to tackle the two attackers. The attackers dodge to the side, both still firing. Mummy Dusk takes the attacks, his body regenerating. Mummy Dusk: Please. That won’t do anything. Mummy Dusk stretches his fist, hitting the red alien and knocking him off the bridge. The red alien crashes into the ground. The red alien gets up, when Kevin punches him, knocking him back. Red Alien: Oh, now you’re going to get it! (Charges Kevin) Kevin: Come on tough guy. (The two punch, and their fists collide. The two pull back, and the red alien is hit by magic disks, thrown by Gwen.) Mummy Dusk charges after the female XLR8, but she dashes out of the way, easily staying a step ahead. Mummy Dusk stretches his finger bandages, but the female XLR8 runs and dodges. Mummy Dusk continues to stretch, until he’s caught, his body tied up around pipes and pillars. Female XLR8: That’s one down. Now to prepare the death ray to wipe out these DNAliens. (Dashes off) Mummy Dusk: Death ray? DNAliens? Oh, man! The red alien slams his arms into the ground, creating a shockwave that flies at Gwen and Kevin. Red Alien: Hah! Is that the best you got? Kevin: Hold still. I’ll show you what I’ve got. Mummy Dusk comes down, standing in between Kevin and the red alien. Mummy Dusk: Hold on, guys! There’s been a major misunderstanding. (turns to red alien) We thought you guys were DNAliens, and you guys think we’re DNAliens. There’s no reason for us to fight. Red Alien: Please. As if I’m going to fall for that. Mummy Dusk: It's the truth. Kevin, Gwen, stand down. (Kevin and Gwen do, but they are still tense.) Then, a truck backs up, the back open revealing a large lens. Kevin: A Null Void Projector! Red Alien: No, a death ray! Fire, Helen! (Helen runs back, and activates the Projector. It fires a beam of light, which hits Mummy Dusk, and he vanishes.) Gwen: John! Kevin: He’s alright. He’s just been sent to the Null Void. (Helen comes over to the red alien.) Helen: Quick, Manny. Let’s throw these two in while it’s still on. Kevin: Sorry, but I’m not going back to the Null Void. Both sides prepare to fight, when bandages come out of the lens. Mummy Dusk pulls himself out of the Projector, and lands on the ground, the light disappearing. Mummy Dusk reverts. Manny: What just happened? Kevin: That light sucks things into a portal to the Null Void. The Null Void is an alternate dimension, used as a prison by the Plumbers. Helen: What are the Plumbers? Kevin: Intergalactic Police Officers. They handle alien affairs. Manny: Aliens? Kevin: You guys are part alien. Helen’s part Kineceleran, while Manny’s part Tetramand. Manny: No way. Helen: Manny. This means that all those guys we thought were DNAliens, they could be other aliens, or guys like us. Manny: And that means that Pierce is still alive. We’ve got to go after them. Helen: Agreed. Kevin: You guys are really going into the Null Void willingly? Manny: Yeah. Activate it for us. Kevin: Don’t tell me what to do. (Walks over to activate it. He activates it, and Manny and Helen jump into the portal.) John: Are you really that worried about them? Kevin: They don’t know the Null Void. Now, I’ve got to find a way to put this in my trunk. Gwen: Kevin! Kevin: What? they won’t need it. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels Aliens *Mummy Dusk Trivia *The Null Void is explained in detail. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10